


Magic Sweets

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: When Monsters were freed from the Underground magic was proved to be real. When magic was proved to be real, magicians tricks became boring to humanity. Risk Key couldn't just leave her passion behind completely. So she opened up her own little unique Cafe called Magic Sweets.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Original Undertale Character(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Risk Key’s POV.

I was a magician, back before monsters were known to be real. My name is Risk Key and I loved my job.

Magic was my passion. It wasn’t about the tricks I would pull off. It wasn’t about fame or fortune. It was about the wonder, awe, and joy I put on my audiences faces. 

When magic was proven to be real, my tricks seemed to no longer bring wonder to people’s faces. They no longer expressed awe or joy at seeing me perform an ‘impossible’ feat. Because for all they knew it was entirely possible. 

So I could no longer live as a magician.

I could no longer perform magic on the streets of Ebott City.

But even though I lost my passion I didn’t want to give up.

So I opened up a small Cafe. 

The Cafe itself was cozy. I had painted the ceiling to resemble the stars. The floor was a soft purple with golden sparkles and the tables were Crystal like. Its name is Magic Sweets.

Even now I couldn’t give up my tricks so easily. 

My Cafe became known for its unique way of serving its customers. Served with magic.

I came up with various ways to serve my customers with magic tricks. I kept careful watch over who came back more than once. My own hidden policy of never showing the same trick twice motivated me to find new and interesting ways to serve my customers that came back more than once.

Children loved it.

Adults didn’t seem to care much.

And Monsters were awed at having the food appear before them without the use of magic but having no other explanation on HOW.

Honestly monsters were my favorite customers for that exact reason. They could appreciate my tricks like humans used to. 

My menu was also known to be a bit strange.

Sure I had the usual baked sweets and cakes. It was the drink menu that made a person look twice. It had water, coffee, tea, hot chocolate and various condiments.

That’s right, condiments are on the drink menu.

Why? Because I love to drink them and it is rather hilarious to see peoples reactions.

Surprisingly condiment drinks are quite popular with the teenagers that come to my shop. Granted that’s mostly because they like to dare their friends into drinking it. But I also have a policy. If you can beat me in a ketchup drinking contest you get a free cake.

No one has ever won.

I didn’t work alone however. I had my four partners with me. My doves. My friends. My only family. Each had one unique colored feather on their heads that I personally kept dyed.

Love has a bright red feather on his forehead.

Peace has a baby blue feather on his forehead.

Hope has a bright yellow feather on her forehead.

Finally Kindness, has a forest green feather on her forehead.

They help me in running my cafe. They work as a team to clean up after guests and sometimes they help me pull off a trick or two. 

They even had their own perches throughout the Cafe where they would rest and eat when there was nothing else to do.

My Cafe was unique. And it has become my new passion. I welcomed everyone and tolerated no racism. I take complaints seriously and deal with them in different ways. I am sure if a complaint is valid before taking action. But when I do take action my word is law.

Those that complain about my tricks are few and far in between but I always give them a smile as I ask them to leave.

Those who complain about monsters in my Cafe get kicked out and banned from entering until they change their opinion. and I Always do so in amusing ways to help get my point across that they were not welcome with their current attitude. 

And Those who harass my doves get charged a small fee then kicked out. Or they have to do the dishes before leaving.

All in all I believe I run my Cafe rather well.

My customers enjoy the relaxed atmosphere and nonjudgmental environment. 

Magic Sweets has its own sort of charm to it that seems to draw people in.

I love it, but I still long to wow an audience with my tricks. 

Sure I use my tricks to add to the Cafe’s charm but it simply isn’t the same.

It’s been one year since monsters were freed from the Underground. They finally have rights. They can finally get jobs. And I am more than willing to give them some.

It would give me a chance to perform more often if I had some employees for one. And I was thinking of adding to my little family by adopting a rabbit. But if I were to have time to train a rabbit, I would need to either close the store for a few weeks or get some help. And yes it is possible to train a rabbit. I know how it just takes time and patience, which I need.

So that is why I decided to put up a help wanted sign as soon as monsters were allowed to get jobs.

It was the morning I decided to place a help wanted sign in my cafe window for the first time since the cafe first opened, that would later change my life.

And it would all start with a pair of skeleton brothers. One who wanted his lazy brother to get a job. And the other the lazy older brother who didn’t want a job but wanted to make his little brother happy.

Honestly, I could not predict what the future would hold. I never want to though. I know that my life will continue to change and I will continue to persevere. 

For better or worse it is yet to be seen but I can certainly hope for a bright future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Risk’s POV.

On work days I wake up at 5:00 am to get started at my baking sweets for the Cafe. Sure I might live right above the Cafe itself but it takes a few hours to get the Cafe ready for the day. After a quick breakfast I hurry to the downstairs kitchen. I get started on getting various ingredients out for many different sweets. 

I spend about two and a half hours baking alone. My doves don’t wake up until I open the Cafe at 8:00 anyway.

With it now being 7:30 I have to hurry and get all the sweets into the desplays, set the tables up, get dressed and prepare my tricks for the day.

Honestly it’s amazing I always get everything done on time and open at 8 on the dot every morning. The only day of the week I don’t open is Wednesday. Sadly that day is still two days away.

“Why do I put myself through this again?” I think out loud as I tape a help wanted sign on the front window and change the sign from closed to open. “Oh right! I love my little cafe.”

I walked behind the counter ready to start another day. 

I heard chirping as my doves flew into the Cafe proper from their travel tunnels. The travel tunnels as I call them are basically that. They are tunnels that lead to various rooms in the building allowing my doves to travel from my house to the Cafe and back safely every day.

“Morning everyone~ How was your sleep.”

The doves landed on their perches chirping in response. 

“Great! Let's do our best again today everyone!”

And the first customer of the day walked into the store.

Business continued as usual. I kept a close watch on who was new to the Cafe and who was returning, after all a magician never should show the same trick to the same audience twice.

The doves kept the place lively with cheerful chirping, and keeping the place clean.

Things were rather normal until around noon.

I was taking stock of the quickly depleting baked goods when these two skeleton monsters walked into the cafe.

“I’M TELLING YOU SANS! THIS PLACE IS IT! I’M CERTAIN YOU’LL GET A JOB HERE!”

“I don’t know bro. I still think me getting a job so soon is a half-baked idea.”

“NEH! CERTAINLY NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE! AND DON’T CONTINUE YOUR OBNOXIOUS PUNS! THAT’S WHY YOU HAVEN’T BEEN HIRED YET!”

“But bro, my puns are pretty sweet.”

“NO MORE PUNS BROTHER!”

“That’s a deal baker with me bro. You have to have all or muffin when it comes to me with puns.”

“NEH!” The tall skeleton stamped his foot in frustration before turning to me. “HUMAN, PLEASE IGNORE MY BROTHER AND HIS INSISTENT PUNS. WE SAW THE HELP WANTED SIGN AND WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LET HIM APPLY.” 

“I’d be happy to give him a chance!” I saw one of my regulars enter the Cafe. “How about you two go have a seat and I’ll be with you in a minute.” 

As they went to find an empty table I turned my attention to Bonbon, a bunny monster who has come here regularly ever since monsters were allowed to leave the mountain.

“Hey Bonbon! What will it be today?”

“How about the prank cake of the day?”

“Feeling Daring today~”

“No. I want to give it to one of my neighbors. He’s always pranking people so I figured I’d pull a prank of my own for once.”

“I can understand that. Anything else?”

“That should be all this time. Thank you. How are you going to make it appear today? I don’t think I have ever seen you do a take out order before.” She said as she paid.

“What are you talking about? The bag is already on your arm.” I pointed out. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down. Sure enough a white takeout bag hung from her elbow. 

“I will never understand how you do these things, Risk. All I know is that you don’t use magic and you won’t ever tell how it’s done.”

“Yep~ have a nice day Bonbon!” I cheerfully waved goodbye. Bonbon left with a smile. 

Seeing that there were no more incoming customers I went and sat across the skeleton brothers at their table.

“Alright! Before we start this interview would you like anything to drink? It’ll be free this time.”

“THANK YOU HUMAN. CAN I HAVE A CALMING TEA?”

“Ketchup in the bottle for me.”

“SANS! YOU SHOULD NOT INDULGE IN SUCH A UNHEALTHY HABIT!”

I snapped my fingers to prevent an argument. Three puffs of smoke later and the requested drinks appeared on the table along with some bbq sauce for me to drink.

“WOWIE! HUMAN I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD DO MAGIC!”

“No magic here. Just simple tricks and illusions. There is a reason this place is called Magic Sweets. It’s because my tricks  _ seem _ to be magical~ Now let’s get this interview started. Shall we? Let’s start with introductions. I’m Risk Key. The owner of this establishment.” 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS.” He lowered his voice into what I believe is his attempt at whispering. “He Is The One Who Is Trying To Get This Job.”

Sans gave a lazy wave. “Sup.”

“It’s nice to meet you both. Is there any particular reason you’re looking for a job at my Cafe?”

“MY LAZY-BONES BROTHER NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE MORE. SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES HE SHOULD GET A JOB! IT JUST SO HAPPENS YOU ARE HIRING!”

I smiled. He must really care about his brother to be trying to get him outside the house more often. I could tell then and there, no matter how this interview went, I would hire Sans the skeleton. 

Even if it was only for a trial run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Point of View Change for You all! Hope you enjoy~

Sans POV. 

Monsters had been freed for the hunderith maybe the thousandth time, not that anyone knew that. Well anyone besides the kid, weed and me. A year has passed and I’m simply waiting for the next RESET. Not that my brother knows this. Maybe if he did he wouldn’t be so insistent I get a job once monsters are able to work again. Like hell I'm gonna tell him that though! So I’ll do as he wants and try to get a job.

It’s not like anyone will be willing to give a monster a job the DAY it is made legal. Right?

I apparently didn’t count on the anomaly that is Risk Key. 

She didn’t care that I was a monster. She also LIKED my puns and jokes. So I know she was a good person. 

I was not expecting to actually GET the job.

One minute she was speaking with Papyrus about why he wanted me to get a job, the next I am apparently hired for a trial run.

I know my brother is the coolest and all but this is too much. How did he convince her to give me a job simply by telling her WHY he wanted me to get a job?!

If that isn’t suspicious I don’t know what is. Don’t even mention the not-magic magic she did earlier! I don’t even know HOW she got the drinks without moving from her seat. Papyrus’s tea was even HOT! So just HOW could she do that without magic?!

“There are only three requirements that MUST be agreed to before he can start to work here.”

Great, I knew there was a catch. What is she going to have me do? Something degrading? Dangerous? 

“Number one, he must be able to get along with his co-workers.” 

One of the workers is probably racist so I can say goodbye to that job now.

“Two, racism is NOT tolerated in this Cafe.”

You won’t be getting any of that from me lady. Directed to me on the other hand…

“And finally, he must agree to bring any problems he has about work to me. I don’t care if it’s to inform me that we are running out of pastries or we are being robbed. If it’s a problem I need to know about it.” 

That is probably the only demand I could actually comply with! 

“Now then let me introduce you to the other workers. I’m sure you’ll flock together in no time.” She gave out a shrill whistle and four doves came flying over from various parts of the cafe.

“This is Love” She pointed to a dove with a red feather.

“This is Hope” This dove had a yellow feather.

“Peace” Blue feather this time.

“And Kindness.” The final bird had a green feather. Huh, I wonder if she knew that green was the SOUL color for KINDNESS when named that bird. 

HEY! Wait a minute! These are the other workers?!

“SO THEY ARE MY BROTHERS FUTURE COWORKERS?” My brother is practically reading my mind.

“Yep~ They are my partners, friends and family. So off course one of the requirements is having to get along with them. The good news is that they seem to like him already.”

It was true, they seemed to have accepted me and had either flown off or decided to perch on my head.

“Congratulations Sans! Looks like you’ve been hired for a trial run. I’ll see you next week, Monday, at 6:30 am sharp. You can dress however you like as long as it’s clean and child appropriate.” She stood up from the table as someone entered the cafe. “I look forward to working with you.” She left to tend to the customer.

Numbly I followed my brother home as he chatted excitedly about my new job.  
“WOWIE BROTHER! NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE A NEW JOB AT THE NOT-MAGIC MAGIC CAFE, BUT YOU START NEXT WEEK!”

“Yea, bro. It’s pretty unbe _leaf_ able.” I replied holding up a leaf.

“NEHH! YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS MOMENT WITH YOUR PUNS!”

I responded with more puns. But even though I kept my calm facade on the inside I was freaking out.

‘ _My co-workers are doves! It’s impossible for them to be racist so I’ll be able to follow the first two requirements more easily than I thought! Which means I’ll have no excuse to give to Paps if I lose this job! Meaning I CAN’T lose this job! To make matters worse I’ll have to wake up early to get to work! That means I can no longer sleep in! And depending on how demanding my job is I may not even be able to take naps anymore!’_

Yea… I wasn’t taking this whole ‘job’ thing very well. I wasn’t expecting to get a job at all. Besides the kid could RESET at any time, what was the point in even trying? But it’s what Paps want’s and I can’t stand to see him disappointed in me. So I guess I’ll do everything I can to keep this job. No matter how terrible it’ll definitely end up being. 

After all, there is no way a human would be that kind without having some sort of benefit to themselves. I’m not racist I’m just stating facts. Even the kid has something to gain by choosing the pacifist route. 

What is to say this human will be any different?

Not like it will matter in the end. The kid will eventually RESET, and it’ll be like none of this ever happened.

Hell, it’s entirely possible Risk won’t even EXIST in the next timeline. I’ve seen it happen before after all.

In a timeline where I made some human friends for once. Then a RESET happened and when I finally returned to the surface it turns out that they had never been born in that timeline.

And if it turns out that I actually LIKE working here, well… stars help me.


End file.
